


Birthday Surprises

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's got a surprise lined up for Esteban's birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esteban's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Esteban didn't want to spend his birthday at the factory but needs must, he's just desperate to get back into Formula one. Not that he's not eternally grateful for the chance that Ferrari have given him but he wants to be in the car, not in the simulator. As he gets ready to go to the factory he notices that there's a message on his phone, it must have come through while he was in the shower.

 _Happy Birthday Sexy_ ;)

The message also has a picture of Nico lying out, naked, holding a small, beautifully wrapped box. Just the sight of Nico would be enough of a present and that grin, that promises so much, is enough to make Esteban dizzy.

Nico's arranged for him to get a private jet from Maranello to Monaco, courtesy of his new sponsors, so that they can at least spend a little bit of his birthday together. Hopefully if all goes well he should be in Monaco for seven tonight. Usually he would drive, it's much the same time as getting a regular flight with all the fussing at airports, but it's nearly five hours without traffic and last time he'd left straight after work it had taken him eight hours. Which would mean that his birthday would be over before he got there.

The day flies by and he's working hard. Everyone in the factory stops by to say 'happy birthday' and there's lots of cake floating about. It's really a shame that Nico's not here to enjoy it. Esteban also has to endure a lot of teasing from Jev, who accidentally saw Nico's 'present' when Esteban was trying to show him a picture of his niece. There was a lot of blushing on Esteban's part and a lot of murmurs about how he's glad Dan's not that big on Jev's part. Which made the whole thing less awkward for Esteban, and he's pretty sure that's why Jev said it.

Finally the day is over and Jev wishes him _bon voyage_ with a wink. Esteban's never moved so fast as he scurries to his car, bag already packed and waiting in the boot. The rest is a blur as he drives as fast as legally possible to the airport, where he's greeted by the staff and whisked through security, before being shown to the excessively luxurious plane. There's a glass of champagne waiting for him along with some fancy chocolates. The card simply reads 'sweeties for my sweetie, N xxx'.

The longer that they're in the air the more nervous Esteban feels, it's been nine days since he last saw Nico and although they Skype and send pictures, it's just not the same as actually being near to the one that you love.

When he finally lands there's a car waiting for him. He tries to hide his disappointment, but he knows that he doesn't want all the hassle that would come with the media knowing about their relationship. And sometimes the secrecy is a little bit of a turn on, if Esteban's truly honest, he likes the illicit rendezvous in seedy hotels and quickies in the back of the motorhome. They've got the rest of their lives together to do the other things, like hold hands in public.

The journey from Nice to Monaco isn't a long one, it's always strange to see Monaco away from the craziness of the race weekend. Somehow it's glamour fades when there's not the spectacle of Formula one and it seems like a normal little town for the rest of the year.

When he finally arrives at Nico's front door he's vibrating with nerves, it feels like his soul wants to jump out of his body and lunge straight for Nico. The door opens and Esteban's heart is pounding a crescendo as he finally sees Nico. There's no 'hi' or 'how are you', just a long pale arm reaching out, dragging him into the house and then Esteban's pressed up against the now closed door, gasping for air as Nico roughly kisses him, lips desperately trying to make up for the days of longing. Their bodies are pressed together and Esteban's rubbing against Nico, whimpering as his aching cock is trapped in his tight jeans.

"We should eat first, it's on the yacht," Nico says and Esteban's in awe of how quickly he can pull himself together. He's still trying to rearrange himself so that it's not too painful and a disappointed groan signals that he's not happy about this. Nico looks at him carefully, waiting for Esteban to speak.

"I want you now," Esteban whines and he doesn't care if he sounds needy. Nico knows that all he wants is him, all the time.

Nico notices that he's gently palming himself through his jeans and drops to his knees. It happens so fast that Esteban goes to ask if he's ok but then Nico's yanking his jeans and boxers down, taking all of him into his mouth and moaning with abandon as slurps away. A long talented finger squeezes inside him, teasing of what's to come later, and heads straight for that spot. Even though Esteban's eyes are shut he can sense that Nico's smirking as he does it, knowing that it'll bring him straight to orgasm. Esteban's coming and screaming in Spanish, and a little bit of him wishes that he knew Nico this well when he still had his glasses, how cute he'd look with come dripping down them.

"That keep you satisfied until after dinner?" Nico smirks before taking Esteban's bag to the bedroom. Esteban follows and a quick shower and a change of clothes later, they're heading to the marina to get Nico's yacht.

Nico's suit looks amazing, if impractical for going out on the water but Esteban doesn't mind, he's enjoying the view while he can and he knows that Nico's going to look much better out of it later.

They're out on the water and the food has been devoured, clearly made by someone other than Nico, probably from the nearby Mexican restaurant that makes very good treats when he's feeling a little homesick. It doesn't matter who cooked it though, it was sweet of Nico to go to all this effort for him.

"So do you want your present?" Nico says softly and Esteban remembers the little box that Nico was holding in the photo, this morning seems like such a long time ago now.

Esteban nods his head, mind racing with all the possible things that might be in the box. He carefully opens it, a contrast to Nico's preferred method of opening gifts which is more of the 'tear it to shreds' method, like a hyperactive puppy. Inside the box is a keyring with a solitary key attached, and when Esteban looks confused Nico swoops in and pulls out the little card from underneath.

"It's for my place; I know you stay here lots, but I realised that you didn't have your own key. Your own key to _our_ place," Nico beams and Esteban feels a rush of relief over something he had worried quite a bit about. He'd tried to rationalise it, that Nico just liked having his own space, but after three years you start to wonder if they want you as much as you want them. Especially when you have to knock on the door to be allowed in; it's such a kind gesture that there are tears forming in Esteban's eyes which Nico kisses away without a word.

They sit together in silence for a while, watching the sun go down before Nico leads Esteban round to the other side of the yacht. There's a blanket on the deck and the stars are shining bright in the sky. "It's the last bit of your present," Nico says and when Esteban looks blank, "you said you wanted to make love under the stars," he adds. Esteban lunges for Nico, the kiss says 'I love you' and 'thank you' at first but it morphs into 'fuck me' quickly. Esteban's not sure when Nico had picked him up but he's got his legs wrapped around his waist and Nico's lowering them both onto the blanket.

Nico's niftily pulling off his bow tie, unbuttoning the shirt but letting it hang open, revealing a glimpse of his pale toned chest. He stands and unbuckles his belt and the weight of it means that they start to slide down his thighs before he pulls everything down and steps out of them. Nico looks perfect in just an open shirt and bow tie, every hair still in place as he looks down at Esteban with lustful eyes.

Esteban pulls his shirt over his head, pausing to retrieve his glasses and he tries to straighten his hair, he's not blessed with the perfect hair that Nico has. The cool evening air feels delightful against his skin and he doesn't have to wait long for his whole body to be engulfed in it. He squirms against the blanket, feels vulnerable lying naked under the gaze of such beauty, but it's also so arousing. His hand starts to wander down to his hard cock, almost daring Nico to make a move. He's teasing his hole and biting his lip as if to say, 'if you won't do it – I will'. And it works, Nico's long fingers are slowly entering him and he bucks his hips for more.

He can feel that Nico's deliberately taking his time, teasing him as he opens him up, making sure that he doesn't hit that spot and that he slows whenever Esteban gets close. It takes several gasped pleads, the last one almost a sob to make Nico get on with it. Just the sound of Nico slicking up his cock with lube has Esteban's cock leaking.

Nico's entering him and he holds his breath, waiting for the familiar feeling when their bodies press together once he's fully inside. Once he's in Nico angles them so that his body surrounds him, before he makes a few tiny thrusts to see if Esteban's ready. Esteban arches his back in reply, the sight of Nico surrounded by a halo of stars as the water laps at the boat is overload for his senses and all he can do is moan and gasp as Nico takes care of him. Nico's such a kind and generous lover, he always makes sure that he's satisfied, even if he's too shy to ask for what he wants, Nico always knows. Esteban's so wrapped up in all his feelings that his orgasm sparks through him with a jolt, returning him to the moment, Nico's face contorted in pleasure as he groans with his release.

As Nico goes to withdraw Esteban stops him, Nico rolls them onto their sides instead, holding him securely in his strong arms. Almost simultaneously they whisper 'I love you' to each other, causing them both to grin.

"Just wait until you see what I have planned for your birthday," Esteban smirks and for the first time all night, Esteban's in control.


	2. Nico's Birthday

Esteban's sitting in Casino Square, he'd told Nico that he was going out for a run, but he's actually come to meet Paul and his wife Laura so that they can plan Nico's birthday party. It was Esteban's birthday only a few days ago and that was a quiet affair, which is what Esteban wanted, but he knows that Nico likes to have a huge party for his own birthday. Esteban's just thankful that in all the years they've been dating Nico's never pressured to him to have a party, or worse still, a joint party. They're really not his thing.

"I've hired a large yacht, the caterers are organised and the cake's ordered," Esteban rattles off the things he said he'd do for the party.

"And I have got all the alcohol and made sure everyone's invited," Paul looks almost apologetic when he says the last bit, but it made sense, everyone knows Paul and Nico are good friends. Whereas people have no idea just how close Esteban and Nico are, they see them together on race weekends but it's not the same as living a street away from them, hanging out away from the track.

"What did you get Nico for his birthday?" Laura asks, the party is their gift to Nico.

"It's a surprise!" Esteban says. He doesn't want anyone to accidentally tell Nico before his birthday, it would take some of the fun out of it.

They chat for a bit longer, Esteban tells them about Ferrari and Paul shares his woes about Mercedes in DTM, they're not having a great year, but then Esteban makes his excuses to head back to Nico. He's leaving early tomorrow morning for Mexico, with the summer break his parents don't know of any reason why he can't come home and spend time with them. It's going to be hard not getting to stay with Nico and he can't wait until he can finally take Nico home to meet his parents.

As Esteban lets himself back into _their_ flat, he hears the sound of the shower running. Just the thought of water running over Nico's glorious body has Esteban quickly stripping off his clothes and rushing to go join him.

"Hey, how was your _run_?" Nico asks, and he actually makes the air quotes around the word run.

"Good," Esteban smirks, he knew that Paul and Laura would end up hinting to Nico about the _surprise_ party. But he doesn't mind, the only way it would really be a surprise to Nico is if they didn't have a party.

"So what do you want to do today?" Nico whispers into his ear, kissing along the side of his neck. Esteban seeks out Nico's lips with his own and kisses him passionately, pressing their bodies close together and moaning as he runs his hands through Nico's hair. Enjoying how the water surrounds them both and runs so sensually down their bodies.

They've had sex so much in the last few days that Esteban feels like Nico could fuck him without any preparation at this point. He's turning round to face the shower wall and spreading his legs wide so that Nico can enter him. There's three fingers sliding in and Nico says, "You're all ready for me," in a tone of voice that makes Esteban weak at the knees. Esteban's got his hands braced against the wall as Nico lines his cock up, he's already moaning at the thought of it inside him.

As Nico presses in he nudges that spot and Esteban's coming already. He's screaming about how much he loves Nico's cock as Nico kisses the side of his neck, big strong arms holding him It's the first of many orgasms that he'll enjoy today, they'll spend the rest of the day making love in various positions and rooms, until they're curled up in each other's arms, Nico whispering how he'll miss Esteban while he's away.

*****

Esteban's time at home flew by and he's now on his way back to Monaco for Nico's birthday. He should be getting in early morning and he's got the rest of the day to make any final preparations for the not-so-surprise birthday party. Esteban's glad that he didn't tell anyone except his family what he'd got Nico as a present though. He really wants that to be surprise.

It takes forever for his bag to come off the plane, it's the last one on the carousel and by the time he gets round to the taxi rank there's a long queue. He wishes he'd taken up Paul's offer of coming to get him, but it's a bit late now. By the time he finally gets to Monaco it's past lunch time. Even though there's the remains of a large pizza that Nico must have eaten by himself, he still offers to take Esteban out for food.

"I'd rather stay in," Esteban says, it was meant to sound sexy but it comes out tired. It was a long flight and with the change in time zone it would be nice just to have a quiet evening.

"There's some left over lasagne in the fridge," Nico offers and Esteban accepts. He goes to leave his bag in the bedroom, it's mostly clothes that need washing, before sliding into his comfy pyjamas and heading back through to the living room.

Nico appears with two plates of lasagne and sits down next to Esteban on the sofa, he gives him a gentle kiss and asks all about Esteban's trip home. After Esteban's told him about all the things he got up to and shown Nico the pictures of his niece who's grown so much since Esteban last saw her, he says, "I told my parents about us".

"What?" Nico blurts, the look of fear in his eyes is noticeable and Esteban's heart rate jumps as he worries that he's done the wrong thing. But he just couldn't keep lying to his parents anymore. 

"They're always asking me if I've met someone nice, someone special. And I have. So, I told them about you, about us," Esteban says, his hands are trembling with fear, what if him and Nico break up over this, would it really have been that bad to keep lying. But he knows in his heart that even if he keeps things secret from people, he never wants anything that he has to keep a secret from his family. He's mentally preparing for Nico to scream at him, throw him out the house, demand his key back, something. Every second that passes where Nico doesn't speak Esteban fears the worst.

"I'm glad you've told your parents, I don't ever want our relationship to be something you're ashamed of," Nico says, 

"Really?" Esteban says, relief and confusion mixed together giving his voice a breathless quality.

"Yes," Nico says and he presses a kiss to Esteban's forehead, "all I want is you to be happy," Nico whispers, putting his arm around Esteban's shoulder and holding him close. "I love you Esteban," and it sounds weird said out loud rather than whispered in hushed tones.

"I love you too," Esteban says loudly, giggling as he does it, before pressing a kiss to Nico's lips.

They lie cuddled together on the sofa, content just to listen to the other breathing. Nico's wrapped around him like a giant blond blanket, his lips kissing against his neck and face languidly until he's nibbling on his ear and whispering, "Let's move this to the bedroom and I'll show you just how much I love you".

Just over an hour later they're dozing off to sleep in each other's arms, satisfied and content.

*****

"Good morning birthday boy," Esteban beams, as Nico wakes up to see that Esteban's made pancakes for him. There's also a small mountain of bacon and the whole lot is drenched in maple syrup. Nico says 'I love you' to the food before telling Esteban how much he loves him, a stray bit of bacon hanging out of his mouth as he says it. Esteban smiles and kisses Nico's cheek before snuggling back into bed next to him with his cup of coffee, he prefers to wake up a little bit before eating in the mornings.

Nico's gone to meet his parents in Nice this morning and Esteban's glad for a little bit of time to make sure everything's ready for the party, since he got in so late yesterday. He's also made sure that his present for Nico is safe, tucked away in his suit jacket.

He looks at the ring in awe of what it would mean if Nico said 'yes' to them getting married. Esteban's been thinking over endless permutations of how to ask the question. Trying to work out which one sounds best; he's torn between 'will you marry me?' and 'will you be my husband?'

When he was home in Mexico he'd told his family that he'd planned to propose and they'd all been very supportive, making him promise to call the second that Nico says 'yes' but at the back of his mind, Esteban worries that Nico might say 'no'.

All the thoughts of 'what if' start to gang up against him in his mind and he ends up going for a run to try and clear his mind. It works for a while but then suddenly it is three o'clock and Nico's still not back. At this rate he's going to be late to his own party. It's quarter to four by the time he actually gets home, blaming traffic and his parents not wanting to leave. There's a mad rush to get ready and they're running out of the house barely half an hour after Nico had got in.

Once they're at the marina Esteban has a huge stab of dread when he worries that he might have forgotten the ring, but a quick search of his pockets shows that it's still there. There's so many people here all wanting to chat to the birthday boy that Esteban worries for a minute that he'll not actually get a moment to propose. But maybe that would be better if he waited for everyone to go home, just the two of them. It's definitely an option, so there's nothing to panic about.

A few hours have flown by, everyone's eaten and they're now working on getting drunk. Nico's still the centre of attention, graciously thanking everyone for their time and gifts. Esteban's just hanging back in the crowd, although it will be over soon. It's getting to the time where people are going to start leaving soon and Nico picks up a glass and a spoon and bangs them together.

Nico's got the attention of the room and he thanks them all for coming with a laugh and a joke. Just as Esteban thinks he's about to wrap it all up he hears his name being called, "…and I want to thank my boyfriend Esteban". Esteban's staring at him, trying to work out if it's a joke or not, although it's only close friends here it's still a bit of a shock to hear Nico announce their relationship like that. "Even if he didn't get me anything for my birthday," Nico laughs and Esteban slips a hand into his pocket, checking that he's still got Nico's present. He walks up to Nico and gives him a kiss on the cheek, blushing as he does it, he's going to have to get used to more public displays of affection.

Esteban's heart is racing as he goes to give Nico his gift, he gets down on one knee and as he tries to offer up the ring to Nico it slips from his fingers. He's scrabbling on the floor looking for the ring but it's a similar colour to the carpet and he sighs in frustration. A flash of light catches his eye as he hangs his head and he grabs at the ring before finally looking up to Nico.

Nico's standing with his hand outstretched, a ring carefully balanced on his palm, "Great minds think alike," he smirks and Esteban rises to his feet, staring at his wonderful boyfriend.

They both start to speak at the same time, "Will you be my husband?"

The room is completely silent, it seems like over fifty people all decided to hold their breath at the exact same moment. Including Esteban who is waiting for a reply from Nico.

When Esteban can wait no longer he yells the word 'yes' at exactly the same time as Nico decids to say the same thing. There's a big kiss and the crowd cheers and claps.

Nico holds Esteban's face tight, resting their foreheads together before saying, "Yes?"

"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
